For many individuals, such as the elderly, the infirm, and/or those with disabilities, it is at times very difficult, if not impossible, for them to rise from a seated position, without aid from another person. For example, getting of a toilet seat or a lounge chair, or the like, without the assistance of others, can be an ordeal, and, in some cases, can be a dangerous proposition.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing seat lifting, and, in particular embodiments, for implementing seat lifting for toilet seats, chairs, and/or the like.